Smallville: Chlark In Case I Don't See You Again
by you-smell-terrific
Summary: Clark confronts his feelings for Chloe after she kissed him in "The Vessel" and things heat up ; Chlark, set in season 6 premiere


Chlark

In Case I Don't See You Again

"Don't worry Clark, it was the end of the world, it's not like I'm expecting us to hook up."

All Clark could do was stare. Was that really all it was to her? A thing you do when the world is ending? He realized had been searching her eyes a little too long when she tilted her head as if to say 'right?'. He felt like he was punched in the gut with kryptonite but managed to stumble over his words and try to play it off as she was.

"Um…Yeah… me neither…"

Unconvincing to say the least. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, some guy called out to Chloe using a line from the 50s.

"Hey bright eyes!"

For some reason that just irked him the wrong way. The size of Chloe's smile towards him didn't help matters either.

"Oh, bad time?"

Yes

"No uh, I was just talking to a friend…"

Do you passionately kiss all of your friends?

Shocked at the light use of the term 'friend', Clark mustered up the best smile he could to stop the awkward stare that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence on his face.

"Whoa, grow them big in Kansas don't they?"

Who is this guy??

"I'm sorry, Jimmy Olsen this is Clark Kent."

"Actually it's uh… uh… James… Olsen."

For an instant his awkward attempt at trying to impress Chloe flared his ego a bit but then her flirty tone deflated it once again.

"Really. Since when?"

"Since, now…ish."

Chloe started to almost giggle and Clark couldn't help but give her a shocked look, her smile vanishing while looking slightly embarrassed.

"You wanna grab some dinner at the vending machine?"

"Love to… James."

As if she just remembered he existed she turned and asked Clark if he was hungry. He could tell that asking him was an after thought and being a third-wheel to Mr. Bow Tie didn't sound all that appetizing so he told them to go on ahead.

"Catch ya later C.K."

Watching them walk off together left him feeling a little empty inside, and that confused him to no end. They left smiling while he continued to gape blankly on after them.

_C.K?!_

It's not often that Clark Kent feels the urge to punch someone who isn't trying to cause harm, but that's all he could think about. Suddenly he realized he was having a feeling generally associated with jealousy, but that can't be right because this is Chloe we're talking about.

_Snap out of it Kent, she's your best friend not your girlfriend. _

He mentally chided himself and started thinking that maybe that kiss really _was_ just an end-of-the-world thing. Before continuing his thoughts further he looked to make sure no one was watching and sped off to the one place that has always helped him clear his head; the loft.

As he ran through the city to get home he saw the damage that had been created only hours ago. Zod had possessed Lex and for the first time Clark truly thought he was going to die. The only thing that went through his mind was all the pain and suffering that would follow and it would be completely his fault. Raya was killed protecting him, Phantom Zone prisoners were scattered to Earth, dozens of cities were destroyed, and it was all on the super powered farm boy.

When he finally reached home he found Martha cleaning up the broken glass and rubble that Zod's reign of chaos had created.

"Mom!"

He gave her a rib-crunching hug—by human standards of course—and took comfort in the fact that she was all right. They talked for over an hour about the Phantom Zone and everything that happened. Soon realizing it was getting late he told her he would clean up the house while she took care of things for the town. She had some important meetings to get to as senator so life could get back to normal around Smallville. Clark felt a pang of guilt as she mentioned that the day's events were being dubbed 'Dark Thursday".

When she left he began super speeding around the farm cleaning up debris, his mind drifting back to Chloe.

"_I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again."_

Remembering those words he sat down on the loft couch to think. If she really meant that it was the end of the world talking, that still doesn't explain the kiss. The friendly thing to do if you thought you might not live would be to give them a hug. Not kiss them in a way that clearly showed more than 'just friends' feelings. He remembered the way she caressed his face, staring into his eyes. At that moment he could have cared less that the world was falling apart around them. Sitting in each other's arms felt so right, but that didn't make any sense because as far as he knew their relationship was purely platonic… despite his mind wandering once… or twice. He was thinking so intently he never even heard her coming up the stairs.

"Picturing a scantily clad Lana?"

He jumped not noticing anyone was there and looked up to see a smirking Chloe standing at the top of the stairs. Processing her words made him begin to laugh. Typical Chloe. Then it hit him. He hadn't thought about Lana once. His mind was pretty focused on the snarky blond in front of him.

"Uh… not exactly. Did you finish damage control at the Planet? "

She was shocked that she caught Clark off guard; she had expected him to hear her coming before she even got out of the car.

"We could only do so much so they told all the reporters to go home. I figured before I went to the Talon I'd drop in on Smallville's favorite farm boy."

Clark gave a snort and they couldn't help but laugh. Despite her attempt to keep the mood light, she wanted to focus on the reason she came here… finding out about "the place he never wants to go again".

"So, how did Clark Kent manage to save the world this time?" she said with a smile.

"_Clark Kent_ didn't do much saving. As always, it doesn't count as rescuing when you're the one who jeopardized it in the first place."

"Clark, don't be so hard on yourself. If you had given into Zod's demands it would have ended up worse."

Unconvinced by her words, he continued on his own personal guilt trip.

"Chloe, my actions are having worse and worse consequences every day. Every time I disobey Jor-El I end up risking the lives of everyone I care about."

Another pang of guilt hit him, this time nearly bringing tears to his eyes as he thought of his dad dying in his arms.

"I can't lose anyone else that I love because of my stupid mistakes."

He suddenly noticed the still very prominent bruise on her forehead and reached up, rubbing his thumb gently over it.

For a millisecond Chloe closed her eyes, enjoying his caring gesture but quickly snapped them back open when she found herself thinking of the kiss she had attacked him with at the Planet. She took a small step back as his hand fell loosely back at his side. She brushed passed him putting her bag down on his desk and continued talking.

"You've saved the day a lot more times than you've put it in danger and I think if anyone else was in your shoes the world _really_ would have ended a long time ago."

She finished with a laugh trying to play off how true that statement was. Clark walked over to the window overlooking the farm. As the sun was going down it felt as though Thursday's events were being cleansed and tomorrow would be a fresh new day. Chloe walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm causing his heart to accelerate about 20 times. He wanted so badly to turn around and kiss her like she had him and let her know that for once, her feelings weren't one sided. He would have too if she hadn't clearly stated to Jimmy that he was her 'friend'.

"Clark, you're the most caring and honest person I know once you get past the whole 'I'm from the planet Krypton' thing."

They smiled at each other and quickly became serious again.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but this was not one of them. Despite the fact that you hate Lex, you didn't kill him. Not many people would have passed up the chance to kill off their enemy to save the world. Instead you found another way to be the world's knight in shining armor, just like you always do."

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper and Clark thought that without super hearing he might not have heard it.

"You truly are amazing…"

He couldn't help but be touched by her constant faith in him. Turning slightly to face her, he stared into her eyes trying to wordlessly convey how good she always makes him feel. As if in a haze, his eyes slowly lingered down to her mouth, probably for too long because Clark's super hearing kicked in and he heard her heart rate go as fast as his had when she touched his arm. The mood in the room changed instantly.

Ohmygod, did he just look at my mouth? Of course not Chloe, cut it ou—

Before she could further convince herself of otherwise she suddenly realized the gap between them had gotten smaller. Before Clark himself knew what he was doing, he was slowly bending down, and Chloe's mouth was the target. The energy that was being created was so strong; Clark thought he was already touching her lips. He could hear her shallow breaths and rapid heartbeat and was surprised by her reaction but was suddenly equally as excited and nervous. Finally their slightly open mouths touched, so lightly at first, he still wasn't sure if they had or not.

He went very slow to give Chloe a chance to pull away, while subconsciously doing it for himself, but neither did.

The soft caress of his lips on hers sent shockwaves throughout her whole body. As all brain function went down she parted her lips further, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Clark took a small step forward so their bodies just grazed as he had done with their mouths. Heat replaced their blood as it rushed through their veins. His hands wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. After what seemed like forever (not that either was complaining) they broke the kiss. Clark slightly pulled away and Chloe's eyes fluttered open and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe's heart sank.

_Oh god, he's going to say he regretted it! I am NOT going to be hurt again._

She attempted to beat him to the punch, quietly blurting out:

"Um you're right, we shouldn't have done that—"

"No."

Chloe jerked her head up and met his gaze, which had an odd intensity in them.

"I'm sorry I never did that before."

Before Chloe could even process what he had said he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her so passionately that the kiss they shared only minutes before seemed small and minute, and those are the last words Chloe would have used to describe them.

His tongue met hers and heat exploded throughout his body. She tasted sweet and real. Her scent, a mixture of strawberry shampoo and coffee beans was so natural and utterly 'Chloe'. With his heightened sense of smell it was so intoxicating he thought he might faint and yet he couldn't get enough. His brain clocked out for the day and his body took over, guiding her over to the couch without breaking the kiss. He nearly tripped when the back of his legs hit the cushion and he fell backwards, Chloe landing on top of him with a small squeak. Instantly she began moving against him and a low moan escaped from the back of his throat.

His head fell back against the couch, enjoying the moment. A thought far off in his brain made him realize this was going to be over a lot quicker than he wanted it to. He quickly grabbed Chloe by the waist and flipped her over so she was on her back, his strong form leaning over her. For a moment their eyes locked as if suddenly realizing this was truly happening. Then Clark slowly bent down and placed a loving kiss on Chloe's mouth before things began to grow intense all over again.

He ventured away from her mouth leaving a long trail of hot lingering kisses down her jaw line. The feeling of his mouth and warm breath on her skin sent relentless shivers down her spine. When she thought about it, it really was unbelievable. Her, average Chloe Sullivan, was making out with her best friend whom she had been in love with since the 8th grade, whom looks like a Greek god none the less.

Her thoughts vaporized when Clark ventured back, planting a hot wet kiss on her mouth. Their tongues danced together making Chloe give an uncontrollable moan into his mouth. That little noise took Clark over the edge because he was pretty sure that it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life. Suddenly Clark was tugging at her shirt and she willingly assisted him in its removal, not breaking the kiss until her shirt reached her neck. Once it was off he dove back down, their mouths reconnecting.

Chloe figured it was only fair that Clark's shirt was off too, so she started reaching for the buttons.

Damn Clark and his flannel!

She was struggling and with great regret pulled her face away and looked pleadingly at Clark. Without hesitation he ripped his shirt off, buttons scattering all over the room. Chloe gaped at his incredibly masculine physique.

_Greek god was not a bad comparison._

"Wow…" she whispered breathlessly.

Despite his earlier aggressiveness, he couldn't help but turn three different shades of red. Her eye-rape of his chest was making him a little uncomfortable so he quickly bent down, their bodies colliding in a whole new sensation. Skin on skin, their body heat combining into one felt incredibly… incredible.

A noise that almost sounded like a strangled gurgle escaped Clark's lips and Chloe couldn't help but smile against his skin. They grinded together in unison, relishing in the feeling being created.

Whatever brain function Clark had left started to think of all the times he had rejected Chloe. How could he have been so blind? He had been so entranced with Lana he never truly saw the perfect woman in front of him. He always had all these reasons to not be with Chloe, reasons that seemed totally irrational now that he was here with her. Suddenly angered with himself, he silently apologized by smothering kisses all over her face, then returning to her mouth, planting a feverish kiss there.

His hands traveled around to her back, caressing her smooth skin, sending tingles up her spine.

Clark had basically fried her brain but one thought slowly kept flashing in her mind.

Too many clothes…

With that, she was reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans. Clark froze. This was the moment of no return. His only thought had been why hadn't he allowed himself to do this before, and then it hit him.

_I'm an alien from another planet with super abilities that could kill if I'm not careful._

As much as he wanted to, doing _this_ while he had his abilities was too much of a danger to risk.

"Chloe… I…"

He could barely get the words out. He was so worked up and wanted to continue so badly. Chloe gave a confused look and put a hand to his cheek.

"Clark, what is it?"

"Chloe this is dangerous. I… what if I… I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you…"

Understanding crept over her face and she smiled a little bit.

"It's worth the risk. I trust you with my life Clark."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss that seemed to relax him a bit. Again, she was reaching for his jeans only this time he didn't stop her. Once she unbuttoned them he helped her out and strategically removed them without having to get to far away from her. Once out of the way he went for her jeans. The whole time he never broke eye contact, looking for any fear or doubt in her eyes. All that returned his gaze was trust, need, and something else that he couldn't quite figure out. Whatever it was it excited the hell out of him, making his heart skip a beat. She wiggled a little bit, helping him remove her jeans. And then he was staring; drinking in every curve, freckle, and goose bump. She was still wearing her undergarments but he didn't think anything could be more beautiful than what he was looking at now.

Chloe suddenly felt very self-conscious. He was looking at her like he was trying to memorize her whole body. She started to blush and cover herself with her arms but he stopped her.

"You have no idea… how incredibly… _beautiful_ you are", he finished as a huge grin crept onto his face. By the look on her face, she didn't believe him so he bent down and kissed right in the center of her chest and slowly crept up to her throat. He heard her let out a sigh of pleasure and couldn't help but taste her neck. She shivered as he continued on his path to her mouth, dragging his bottom lip along her skin. As their lips met once again, he couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips into her. All that was left between them now were two thin pieces of fabric that didn't leave much to the imagination. Clark's eyes nearly rolled behind his head as he moaned with pleasure. Thank _GOD _he got his heat vision under control when he first developed the ability. Otherwise he was pretty sure Chloe and the rest of the barn would have been up in flames by now.

His hands were roaming all over her body as if they had a mind of their own. That, coupled with the mind-altering kisses and the fact that he was moving in just the right place was nearly enough to take her over the edge. She couldn't think and she could barely breathe. Despite the incredible sensations being created she needed more and she needed it _now_. Her hands slid down and grazed the front of his boxers causing him to jerk forward. The sudden movement slammed him into her and she let out a gasp of pleasure. He got the idea and started fumbling with her bra, quickly unlatching it and throwing it aside.

She was so gorgeous. Pure feminine beauty. He wanted to stare at her for the rest of his life but both were getting frantic. Latching his fingers on the sides of her panties he pulled them down, finally seeing all of her. Then he went for his own boxers, throwing them out of the way as she stared on with desire. He crashed back down onto her, only this time there was nothing in between them. One slight movement and he could be inside her, but again he hesitated. Pausing shakily only centimeters from entering the heat he could feel emanating from her body, he locked eyes with her again.

"Chloe… are you sure… I…"

She could see the worry in his eyes, so careful about taking care of her. She didn't think she could ever love him more.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you Clark…"

The memory of Chloe infected by an alien parasite reciting those same last words made him realize on some level she's always wanted him, even after all these years, and he's been too stupid to realize so has he.

With that, he made an uncontrollable thrust and was instantly surrounded by the warmth that is Chloe. They moaned in unison and Clark nearly lost it right there. For a moment he just sat there frozen inside her, never feeling more connected to anyone in his life, physically or emotionally. He bent down placing the sweetest kiss upon her lips as if in slow motion, and then he began to move. She lifted up slightly causing him to go deeper inside of her. Their bodies melded together in a steady rhythm while exchanging sweet kisses and whispering incoherently.

Soon the kisses began to get more intense, matching their bodies. The steady rhythm of their hips crashing together became erratic.

Clark could feel Chloe beginning to spasm and he was completely overwhelmed. Her scent, shampoo and coffee beans now had a slightly different smell that could only be described as purely sexual. It filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but taste her neck and inhale the intoxicating aroma. His muscles were screaming and every sense was filled with her. Amazingly incredible thoughts started flashing through his head.

Chloe was his confidant, his best friend, his partner in saving the world, the one person who accepts him for everything that he is. He couldn't live without her. Chloe truly is his everything. Chloe is the one…

At the epiphany he suddenly felt the need to vomit—in a good way—or explode with happiness.

He felt her inner muscles tighten around him as she moaned in ecstasy. It was all too much; he truly thought he was going to combust. Instead his mouth erupted with words that even shocked _him_. In one final moment of euphoria he said the words he had been feeling for a long time but never wanted to accept.

"_I love you_…"

It came out in an exasperated gasp as he gave one final thrust, erupting inside of her. The ripples of their intense orgasms began to fade, as Clark collapsed on top of her. For who knows how long they lay unmoving, either speechless or afraid to speak.

Sensing what Chloe thought was hesitation; she went into typical Chloe mode, putting up her walls to hide the love and emotion that had been spilling out of her soul since as long as she could remember. Even though the man she loved for the past 6 years had just said he loved her, her mind came up with a hundred reasons why he didn't mean it.

Although Clark knew Chloe wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he was starting to worry that his sudden confession was premature. Judging by the fact that she hadn't responded only aided in his anxiety.

Feeling as though something had to be said he finally raised his head up, but on the way couldn't resist laying an affectionate kiss on her cheek. Propping up on his elbows above her, he looked down into her eyes. She almost looked sad and his heart fell. He finally spoke.

"Chloe… I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I just—"

"It's ok Clark. Sometimes people say things they don't mean in a moment of passion. It's not a big deal…"

She softly interrupted, looking slightly heartbroken. Clark furrowed his eyebrows.

She thinks I didn't mean it?

"Chloe… that's not why I said it. I said it because it's true."

She just stared at him with complete doubt in her eyes.

Unsure of how to convince her further, he slowly leaned forward lightly brushing his lips over hers, causing her to shudder softly.

"I would never lie to you."

He whispered against her lips.

"When I was in that place, I didn't know if I was going to live let alone find a way out. Never seeing your face again was just not an option. The thing is, I need you more than anyone I've ever known..."

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek as he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly but passionately, tasting the salty drop of a single tear that streamed down her cheek. Their lips parted and his head rose an inch away from her face as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you too."

She choked out as a huge smile spread across her face. A smile matching her own grinned back at her and came down once again to capture her lips in a kiss that now had mutual understanding and love.

Clark grabbed Chloe and rolled her over so she lay on top of him, pulling a blanket over them both. She nuzzled his neck, placing a kiss there and they slowly began to doze off in each other's arms.

They were nearly asleep when Chloe stirred, tightening her arms around Clark and mumbled quietly:

"_The world should end more often…_"

Clark smiled lazily through closed eyes and they both eased into a sweet dream-filled slumber. **…THE END**


End file.
